Enigma
by Rouge et Noir XIII
Summary: a fluffy Inuyasha x Kikyo fic...dunno what possessed me to write it...anyway....REVIEEEEEWWWWWW!!! Thanks. ^_~


. : Author's Notes:  
  
Hi everybody!! I'm baaaaaaack! (Well, I don't have the Internet...yet) And lookie  
  
what I got here! An Inuyasha x Kikyo fic! Eekk....yesh I know all you Inu x Kag fans are  
  
gonna kill me. . Don't worry, I've had enough hard objects propelled at me via  
  
Kagome. . Sorry Kaagome...  
  
Kagome: Whadda you MEAN by sorry??  
  
Me: I'm sorry!!  
  
K: MY Inuyasha with that DEAD FREAKY LADY!!  
  
Me: Its BEFORE she died! Its when they were living happily ever after! When Inuyasha  
  
wasn't hell bent on trying to get the Shikon no Tama!!   
  
K: ....  
  
Me: Do I make myself clear?  
  
K: *grumble grumble* Yes...  
  
Me: Good. Anyways, if any of you guys are Kingdom Hearts fans, please please please  
  
PLEASE review my fic "Fragments of Sorrow." My goal is to get 100 reviews. That  
  
would be like my DREAM!! ^____^ Aaaaaanyway, on with the show! Oh yeah, the song I  
  
picked for this songfic is called "Enigma" by Trapt. TRAPT RULES!!! YEAAAAHH!!!  
  
// = song lyrics  
  
"Enigma"  
  
By: Ragnarok XIII  
  
// Do we know how to get the message across?  
  
We turn the lights out to find a way out  
  
No time to get through to grasp what was lost//  
  
Inuyasha swiftly glided through the forest on the outskirts of the Shrine of the  
  
Shikon no Tama; the Jewel of Four Souls. Hopefully, everyone was asleep.  
  
Except Kikyo.  
  
  
  
//Don't turn the light off and leave me in the dark  
  
Hey, I'm pleading, my soul is bleeding  
  
I don't wanna be left alone  
  
Not when I'm right next to you//  
  
Kikyo was the Guardian of the Jewel. She was more intent on guarding it than  
  
guarding her own life. And that is how they met. Inuyasha thought that he could just sneak  
  
in and take it, but before that thought was finished, he was pinned to a tree by four  
  
extremely well-aimed arrows. Inuyasha sighed. This had been the eighth time this had  
  
happened that week.  
  
"HEY!! Why don't you just shoot me and then I'll stop coming to take your stupid  
  
jewel!!!"  
  
"...I don't feel like it." Came the somewhat harsh reply. And with that, Kikyo and her  
  
best men disappeared into the shrubbery, leaving Inuyasha pinned.   
  
//What are you thinking?  
  
Its so misleading  
  
Is it not for me to know?  
  
I think its just hard for you to show//  
  
Inuyasha smiled. Those were good times. Now, back to his mission.   
  
//We never spoke in the words that we want  
  
We turn the lights off to find a way out  
  
We've never chosen to keep what we've got  
  
Don't turn the light off and leave me in the dark//  
  
He crept to Kikyo's small hut, nobody was awake. He glanced up at the moon.  
  
Only a small sliver was left. He had about ten minutes.  
  
//So hard for you to show...  
  
Why is it hard for you to show?//  
  
He pondered on this for a moment. She was so lonely...just like him. She had to  
  
stay tough in order to stay on top. She has to seem superhuman to be able to fend off the  
  
countless demons that swarmed the Jewel like flies. Just like him. He had to be tough so  
  
that his brother, Sesshoumaru, wouldn't step on him. It was hard being a half demon. Full  
  
demons look down on you as pathetic and weak and humans were terrified of you.   
  
By now he was inside her hut. He looked into the corner where he saw her small  
  
form curled up. He padded softly to her side and watched her breathing. She looked so  
  
small and delicate. Her meticulous facade had dropped, exposing her soft, vulnerable side.   
  
"Kikyo...wake up...please..."  
  
Her eyelashes fluttered and soon she was awake.  
  
"Inuyasha...what's wrong?"  
  
Two minutes...  
  
"Look I...I...I love you Kikyo..."  
  
Thirty seconds...  
  
Blink blink.  
  
//I thought it would be nice to like down and close my eyes  
  
It never occurred to me that I am already asleep  
  
Don't be the one to let it go  
  
Don't be the one to be alone  
  
Don't be the one to be alone tonight  
  
Asleep in your arms//  
  
White hair darkened to deepest ebony as the fuzzy ears disappeared. Golden eyes melted  
  
to a rich mahogany, but not without its flecks of gold. But these, now human, eyes were  
  
filled with tears.   
  
Kikyo was lost. What happened? Is this still Inuyasha? He...he's crying! Why...?  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help it. Ever since he was born, he was ridiculed and taunted.  
  
He loved his mother more than anything, but was ashamed of his human weakness. When  
  
his mother died, it almost drove him to insanity. As if his heart was shattering. Everything  
  
just came to the surface, right that minute.   
  
"//I don't wanna be left alone...I don't wanna be left alone....No one wants to be  
  
left alone...//"  
  
"You don't have to be alone, Inuyasha...I'll be with you. Even death cannot separate us."  
  
. : Author's Notes  
  
Awwww....how cute. I'm terribly sorry if the ending was kinda stupid. . Oh  
  
well, I did my best. Anyways, please review! This is my first Inuyasha fic, I hope I did  
  
good. ^_^;; Oh yeah, there'll be another chappie of "Fragments of Sorrow" up soon. Plus,  
  
I'm gonna start writing a Rurouni Kenshin fic called "Ebony and Flame." ^__^ You shall  
  
see. Thanks for reviewing! Oh yeah, when I do get Internet again, I'll probably get another  
  
screenname. Kay? Chow!   
  
-Me 


End file.
